


Lonely

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's lonely, Drinking, Harry starts sober and ends up drunk, M/M, New Year's Party, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: This year Draco refuses to rot away in his flat, this year he's accepting Harry Potter's invitation and hoping to find another desperate guy to get with.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Lonely

Maybe it was slightly pathetic how Draco had let himself go. His face always held some kind of stubble and his hair was messier than Harry’s when they were fourteen. He just didn’t seem to care as much after the war. It wasn’t as if this year he was heading off to a new years party being thrown by an unconvicted pureblood, where the drinks would be served in crystal glasses handed around by silent waiters. He was alone. And he wasn’t planning on impressing himself with a smooth face and slicked back hair. 

He was still tempted to go to Harry’s annual new year's get together where they drank cheap booze and gorged on food. All whilst laughing and enjoying themselves. He was sent a casual invitation via text every year, a sign of goodwill. He felt like he’d be an intruder. An ex-death eater at the boy who lived’s New Year’s party.

He pulled himself from his couch and forced himself into the shower. A few days of grime washed off of him. The lingering smell of sweat flowing down the drain. It was disgusting and he knew it. His father would have been angry though, that made it defiant. Worthy.

He grabbed a pair of jeans from his bedroom floor and sniffed them to make sure they were clean. He did the same with a shirt and threw them both on, ignoring the wrinkled fabric. He sprayed on some deodorant. Ruffled his hair in a stylish messy way. And put on a pair of scuffed trainers. He looked sorta put together. Enough to pass as normal. Not poor or rich just mediocre. 

He headed out, inputting Harry’s address into his phone. On his way he picked up a bottle of cheap champagne. By the time he was at the front door, dread set in his stomach. His knuckles rapped against the wooden door. It swung open to reveal a joyous Harr, a grin spread across his face.

A moment of surprise flickered on his face before he returned to his smiling glee. 

“Malfoy if you stand there all night icicles will grow from your pointy nose.”

“Potter, if you invited me in my nose would be perfectly safe from the dangers of icicles.”

Harry let Draco in, taking the champagne from his slender hand and putting it in the kitchen.

“I’m shocked you even came, you usually don’t come.”  
“Was feeling festive,” Draco told him. An outright lie.

He was feeling lonely. Craving something he didn’t even have from his parents. 

Love.

He wasn’t even going to get it here. Harry Potter must know at least one desperate gay guy. Someone as touch starved as they come. Maybe Draco was that one person. Maybe you only got one, touch starved, gay guy at Harry’s new years party. That really defeated the purpose of coming in the first place.

Harry left to greet someone else. The house was crowded. Draco doubted Harry even knew them. Maybe Harry was lonely too. Filling his house up in hopes he would feel whole.

The kitchen was filled with enough alcohol to fill the ocean ten times over. Fire whiskey seemed to be the drink of choice but Draco preferred a pear cider. Something that wouldn’t get him drunk but if he drank enough he’d have lost enough of his dignity to kiss some poor girl. He wished it would be a guy instead but he knew better than to push his limits. 

The midnight bells rung after a loud countdown. Lips met lips and hands trickled dangerously down backs. People led their partners to back rooms and cars and those left behind plied themselves with more alcohol. No one mentions the depressing side of new years. The lonely.

“You all alone too?” Draco spun round to see Harry, his once put together grin now in a sloppy slant.

“Not by choice,” Draco plays along. Harry was the mess tonight. Not him.

“Me neither.”

Harry slide down the wall. In his hand was an almost empty beer.

“I didn’t think it’d be this bad, you know? I thought that I’d be fine alone, watching Ginny walking away with Luna. I mean I can’t even hate Luna, she’s too oblivious as is.”

Draco slides down beside him, “It’ll be better next year.”  
“Yeah maybe by then I’ll find my way out of the closet.”

Draco choked on his cider. Shit. Harry Potter’s first experience coming out and it’s drunk and to his school nemesis.

“Maybe I’ll do that too.” It felt nice to admit it, even when the person wouldn’t remember in the morning.

“I knew you were gay,” Harry whispered, “I was hoping you’d admit it and it’d get to live out my weird, gay, fever dream.”  
He was slurring his words now but Draco could still make it out. 

“How about we get you to bed?” Draco suggested.

“Or you could ki-” Harry vomited down his front.

Draco sighed. He’d found his desperate, gay guy and instead of making out in a back room, he was going to be cleaning vomit from his chin. He peeled off Harry’s shirt and threw it in the sick. He pulled Harry up and onto a chair and start wiping the vomit from his face.

“Merlin, Potter. You’re like a child.”

Harry grumbles, his green eyes half shut. Draco pokes him in the shoulder, vomit was one thing but he wasn’t hauling him upstairs.

“Oi, stay awake for fucks sake.”

“I’m tired,” Harry whines.  
“And I’m Draco, either way we don’t get to do what we want.”

Once he was cleaned up, Draco helped him upstairs. He forced a rather cosy couple out of the master bedroom and tucked Harry into bed.

“Maybe next time we’ll go on a date, Potter. I’ve got to say though, I’d like a sober invitation next time.”

  
  



End file.
